


Lazy Morning

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Scott walks in on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Scott walks in on Liam and Theo during an intimate moment.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Liam awoke to Theo pressing hot kisses to his neck, his mouth slowly sliding along his skin, igniting heat in his belly. He turned his head with a happy sigh, hands slipping into Theo’s hair as he pulled the chimera in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Liam rumbled, his voice hoarse with sleep. Theo gave him a wicked grin.

“It will be,” Theo winked, hand sliding down Liam’s chest over the grey singlet he had worn to bed.

Liam smiled back, snuggling down into the bed and watching through lidded eyes as the other boy ducked under the blankets. Roughly, Theo shoved down Liam’s underwear, freeing his morning wood and wrapping his hand around it.

“Fuck, Liam whispered, biting his lip as he tried to hold in his moans of pleasure as Theo swirled his tongue around the head of his dick. The last thing he wanted was for his mum to burst in and ask if everything was ok.

They had been living together for a few months now, and though initially their relationship had been a bit rocky, they were starting to get into a rhythm that suited them. Lazy mornings in bed, touching and learning each other’s bodies had been a big part of that. Liam had learned that Theo loved touching him lightly and softly until he finally woke up rock hard and desperate.

Slowly, he became more alert as Theo licked and kissed his way up and down Liam’s length, teasing him while Liam whimpered. Theo held him down as he bucked up, a needy whine slipping from his lips.

“Patience, puppy,” Theo whispered, licking a long stripe up the side of Liam’s dick.

“Feels so good,” Liam said in a low, needy voice, his breath shuddering from his chest. Theo pulled away slightly, blowing gently, and Liam shivered. It always felt more intense when he couldn’t see what Theo was doing, couldn’t tell what he was going to do next. It excited him.

Just as Theo finally slid Liam’s cock into his mouth, the door burst open as Scott strode in. Liam gaped at his alpha as Theo continued to slide down until his nose was pressed into Liam’s pubes.

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Liam asked nervously. Theo gave no sign of letting up soon, and Liam struggled to focus on what Scott was saying to him.

“I need you to get up,” Scott demanded. Liam smirked a little, biting his lip to hold in his snigger. Technically he was already up. “Right now,” he growled, tugging at the blanket. Panicked, Liam snatched it, holding it to his chest with all his strength.

“I highly recommend you don’t pull that any further,” Liam said, glaring at Scott and trying desperately to keep a straight face as Theo deep throated him. The other boy’s throat fluttered around the head of his dick, and Liam squirmed. All he wanted to do was bury his hands in Theo’s hair and thrust up into his sinful mouth in peace.

“And I’d listen to you why?” Scott said, raising an eyebrow, still trying to tug at the blanket,

“Because I have no pants on,” Liam gasped, fingers clenching as Theo hollowed out his cheeks, sucking him hard. Scott stared at him, and Liam realised with a sinking feeling in his chest that the only way to get his alpha to leave was to tell him the truth. “And Theo is sucking my dick, right now.”

Scott’s eyes widened as his eyes skimmed down over the blanket, finally noticing Theo’s feet poking out from the edge of the bed.

And then he was gone, pulling the door shut behind him firmly and fleeing the scene.

Theo pulled off his dick with a loud slurp and Liam flipped back the blanket to look at his face.

“You’re fucking shameless,” Liam said affectionately, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Not my fault your alpha doesn’t know how to knock,” Theo smirked, eyes dark with lust as he swallowed down Liam once more.

“Oh fuck,” Liam moaned, hands burying in Theo’s hair as he had wanted to earlier, tugging at the strands as Theo bobbed his head, his hips thrusting up to meet him.

Within a minute he was arching off the bed, groaning Theo’s name as his seed spilled down the other boy’s throat. Theo swallowed it and slowly emerged from the blankets, climbing up Liam’s body and smiling like the cat who got the canary.

He kissed Liam softly and snuggled into his side. Liam wrapped his arm around him, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Theo murmured.

Liam never did find out what Scott had wanted, the lazy morning spent in bed making him completely forget that the alpha had even been there in the first place.


End file.
